Rocking Out this Transformation
by brookgavin
Summary: full summary inside. my first Ryancentral story! please check it out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, I have officially decided to write a story about something I've never written before: RYAN EVANS! I recently read the fanfic "Flirtation", which is a joint fic written by Angel of the Starz and Stessa (GO AND CHECK IT OUT!) and it inspired me to write my first Ryan-centered story. So thank you Angel of the Starz and Stessa so much for helping me begin this. Ok, on with the summary!**

**Summary: at school, Ryan is constantly made fun of because everyone thinks that he's gay. Why? Because he's not a jock, he sings and dances, and he doesn't have any friends outside the drama club. So what happens when Ryan Evans, the guy that's always been in his sister's shadow, gets fed up with it all? He decides to do something about it! With the secret help of someone you would've never thought of, Ryan turns completely around and becomes his own person. Who knows, he might even snag himself the girl…**

**Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters or HSM :'( **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Brookgavin Productions Proudly Presents_

**ROCKING OUT THIS TRANSFORMATION**

Ever since middle school, the names have just kept pouring out…

"_FAG!"_

"_GAY WAD!"_

"_MUSICAL BOY"_

"_CHOIR QUEER"_

And ever since Sharpay got her…how do I put this as a brother… "body" things have only gotten worse…

"_Hey fag, why aren't you the perfect guy since your sister is the perfect girl?"_

"_You'll never get girls like your sister gets guys!"_

"_Why don't you just go back to the auditorium where you belong and sing choir queer?"_

It seems like it'll just never stop… I wish I didn't have to go that stupid school with all the stupid jocks and their stupid basketballs and attitudes. Why am I always the common denominator of their jokes? Why do I have to deal with all of their ridiculing?

Why do I even ask myself those questions? I know the answer:

It's because of Sharpay.

Shar is perfect. She's tall and olive-skinned with blonde hair and brown eyes; she has a long waist and legs with those femininely broad shoulders; she's thin as a stick but still has full curves; she's hot and cold at the same time, flirting with any guy she can get a hold of and dropping him on his ass in two seconds flat; she's elegant and ladylike when it counts and she could have a boyfriend in a second if she wanted too.

And then there's me; Ryan.

I'm Sharpay's shadow; her lackey; her little puppy dog! The only things Shar and I have in common are our hair, long legs, and body build.

She's olive, I'm plaster; she has those sparkling brown eyes, I have dull blue; I can't lift a dumbbell for my life; she's the flirt of the century, if I try to talk to girls, I speak gibberish!

Sharpay and I redefine the meaning of "fraternal twins." We're the complete opposite in every way possible; I can't even see how we can even be related to each other!

Nobody even TRIES to think of how I feel about this all. Sure Shar's sympathetic, but that's only because she feels bad for me. I'm just her sad little puppy that follows her everywhere. No one considers how much they degrade me with all their name calling and teasing. I wish it would all just stop… but then again, when did wishes every come true?

None of mine ever have.

But then again… I've never done anything to make them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ok, so that was the first chapter. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two! You know, I'm presently on a plane on my way to Boston!!!... and my "O" key is sorta messed up XP. Ok, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: hello, I'm Kenny Ortega and of course, I own HSM and all it's characters so- NOT!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!_

My alarm clock unmercifully droned out, signaling yet another day to go to school and be made fun of.

I slid an arm outside my covers and groped blindly around my bedside table for the source of the annoyance. When my hand met the cool plastic of my custom-made blue and silver iHome, I pressed the snooze button and turned over, not wanting to wake up.

"Ryan, c'mon! It's time to greet the day!" Sharpay shouted, skipping into my room. She skipped right over to my camel-colored curtains and threw them right open, light spilling blindingly into the room.

"Shar, no! I don't want to greet the day," I moaned, pulling the covers over my head.

She somehow managed to wrench them from my grip and threw them back all the way so they landed on the floor.

"Ryan, do you want to be late for school or not?" she asked irritably.

I opened my eyes partially and squinted at her. Oh boy… she was in one of her 'I'm-annoyed-with-my-brother-right-now' looks; her arms crossed over her chest, her pink wedges tap against the floor impatiently, and that hardened look in her eye.

"Don't even mention school," I moaned, curling up in a ball and turning away from her.

I could practically see her eyes widen in shock; I barely ever stood up to her, let alone turned my back on her.

"Well if you're not downstairs in ten minutes, I'm leaving without you," she threatened, huffing out of the room and slamming the door closed behind her.

I sighed and sat up. Looking at my iHome, I realized I really did only have ten minutes to get ready and leave.

Heaving myself out of bed, I started preparing to go the school.

-

We slipped into our homeroom seats just a minute before the tardy bell rang.

"Aw, was Ryan-Wyan almost late because he couldn't find the perfect hat for today's ensemble?" Chad teased as if I was a baby.

I chose to ignore him; bad move.

In a second, my forest and lime green flat cap was off my head and flying across the room from Chad to Troy to Jason.

"Give it back," I said plainly; I was in no mood for their antics.

"Yes boys, give Ryan his hat back and I'll see you three in detention this afternoon," Ms. Darbus said, entering the room.

"But Ms. Darbus, we have-" Chad started before he was cut off.

"I don't care if you have basketball practice or not Mr. Danforth. You, Mr. Bolton, and Mr. Cross will be here in my classroom at 3:00 sharp!" Mrs. Darbus shrieked.

"Little mister kiss-ass always sucking up to his Drama Mama," Chad muttered as he threw the hat back at me.

I looked away and repositioned the hat on my head before looking to the front.

I tried to pay attention to Ms. Darbus's speech on how important theatrical arts were to the mind and soul, but there was a continuous stream of paper wads hitting me in the back of my head and neck.

I wanted to jump up and pummel those jocks, but I knew I didn't have a chance. There was no way in the world I'd even have half the muscle mass as they did, and taking that up against three basketball stars didn't seem like the best idea at the time.

When the bell finally rang, I rushed out of the classroom, not even thinking about waiting up for Sharpay, but I didn't rush fast enough I guess because I could still hear Chad taunt, "Oh look, the fag couldn't even take a few paper wads so now he's going to go run off the little girls' room and cry!"

I grimaced and saw red before I bumped into someone and we both promptly fell to the floor.

I shook my head to clear my anger and started gathering my books while saying, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, I'm sorry; I should've been looking ahead," the other person's voice apologized. Wait…I knew that voice… knew it, heck I admired it! It was one of the only voices outside the Drama Club that didn't mock me.

I looked up from the floor and saw none other than Gabriella Montez picking up her books before me.

I jumped up and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks Ryan I-" she started before a voice cut her off.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked, pushing me aside and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to her feet.

Troy's push had shoved me into a wall of lockers, so naturally my left shoulder was in pain.

"Troy, I'm fine," Gabi said uncomfortably, removing his hands from her sides.

"What did you think you were doing to Gabi you fag? Pushing her to the ground and such!" Troy shouted. Everyone in the hallway turned and stared. Chad and Jason were suddenly at Troy's sides, glaring me down.

"Troy, it wasn't like that. We bumped into each other; it was an accident," Gabi said, trying to calm the basketball star down.

My cheeks burned; now a girl was standing up for me. Oh yeah, that would do wonders for my social status.

"It's fine Gabi, I don't need your sympathy," I said coldly, turning and walking away.

A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and it spun me around, pinning me to the all of lockers. My books flew from under my arm and scattered to the ground. A few papers escaped from between the pages and dispersed around. A fist connected with my jaw and Troy's cold, hard voice said, "Don't you EVER talk to her like that."

With that, I was shoved against the lockers hard and Troy walked away, grabbing Gabi by the hand and taking her with him. Jason and Chad followed, but not without bumping their shoulders roughly against mine, which was already in pain.

I slumped down against the ground and looked in the direction that the jocks were stalking off in to see Gabi shoot me an "I'm sorry" glance before they disappeared.

The bell rang and I realized that I was the only person still in the hallway, surrounded by scattered papers and books.

'Great… just what I needed today,' I thought miserably, getting to my feet. I started picking up my books and papers and pens, and instead of bothering to go to my next class, I headed to the nurses office; my jaw and shoulder were hurting like hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: so that was chapter two. I'm actually in Boston right now for my family's annual vacation. Currently, I'm on the top of a bunk bed in a lake house that belongs to some cousins; they're still here. Tomorrow, I get to go out on the lake trampoline!!! Review please! Don't worry, more positive chapters are coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter three. Currently, I'm on a plane heading back home since vacation is sadly over :'(. And since there's no Internet connection on a plane, you guy's are in luck because all I have left to do is come up with another chapter or two of this story! Speaking of this story, let's get on with it…**

**Disclaimer: let me spell it out for you. I'm. Not. Kenny. Ortega. There!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nurse kept me in her office for the entire second period, letting me rest and stuff. It felt great to get out of Algebra II for a day and I decided to ignore for an hour the fact that I'd probably fail that night's homework since I wasn't in class to learn the lesson, but who knows, maybe I'll be able to figure it out.

When the bell ending second period rang, the nurse sent me out after asking for the millionth time if I was ok or not.

As I made my way to my locker, a voice called out, "Ryan, wait!"

I turned my head to see Gabi running to catch up to me. I was glad to note that Troy and his jocks weren't with her.

"Hey," she said half-breathlessly as she fell into step with me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry about Troy," she said.

"I'll live, and you don't have to apologize for him. He just wants to be all high and mighty on his basketball throne and he takes his anger out on me because he doesn't have anything else to do with is pathetic jock life," I hissed.

Gabi looked shocked at first, then her eyes hardened.

"Don't you say that! Troy is a caring and compassionate guy and you're… you're just…" she shot.

"What? I'm just what?" I asked, daringly staring cold and hard in her eyes.

"Jealous," she breathed.

"Oh ha ha! Me… jealous of Troy Bolton? Why should I be jealous of some stuck up jock that gets everything he wants just because he's good at throwing a stupid ball around?" I asked.

"Stop saying that! Troy's one of the most wonderful boys I've ever met and I'm not going to let you insult him like that to my face," Gabi scowled before slapping me and marching away.

I stared after her, my eyes wide in shock. She'd seen the whole incident not an hour earlier; she'd seen how aggressive Troy was, throwing me against the lockers and punching me in the jaw. How could she just turn around on me like that because I spoke the truth?

Realization struck that I'd just lost my only friend outside the Drama Club, and it didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon…

-

I decided not to sit with Sharpay and the Drama Club at lunch and sat alone; yet another bad move.

Soon as I sat down, three shadows cast over my tray.

I looked up to see Troy, Chad, and Jason leering over me, menacing looks in their eyes.

"Gabi told me you said some things earlier that made her upset," Troy said. I looked into his eyes; they were cold and blazing at the same time.

I cleared my mind of anger and emotion, my face and eyes following suit. It was an old acting exercise I'd learned very young, and it proved to come in great use at times like these.

"She made a false accusation about me; I was just letting her know she was wrong," I stated blankly.

"What was her accusation? That you could actually get a girl?" Chad smirked. Jason chuckled, but Troy maintained a straight face; except for his eyes. They welled with emotions: anger, hatred, fury.

"I don't like seeing her unhappy, and I don't care how it happened, but you made her unhappy. So I'm gonna lay down a line for you fag; don't go near her, don't talk to her, don't you even think about her!" Troy spat.

"It's a free country Bolton; I don't have to do what you say," I shot bravely, standing up to make our heights level. I discovered I was slightly taller than Troy; this gave me a small boost of confidence.

"I'm saying this for the last time you queer, stay away from Gabi," Troy hissed.

A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through my veins and I picked up my tray and headed for the table where Gabi sat with Taylor and a few other Decathlon people.

Troy grabbed my shoulders and whipped me around. My try flew into the air and fell to the ground.

Just as everyone in the cafeteria turned to look where the noise came from, Troy punched me in the stomach. I keeled over in pain, grabbing my abdomen, and Troy pushed me backwards into the table I had been sitting at. My back jammed into the table, sending pain up my spine and giving me a sudden migraine.

I winced and took a chance to look up; he was standing over me, breathing hard in fury and I suddenly felt severe pain in the left side of my head before my world went black…

-

I woke up who knows how long later to see the speckled ceiling of the nurse's office looming above me.

Gathering what strength I could, I attempted to sit up from the bed-like thing nurses have in their offices, but my back hurt way too much. I flopped back down and cried out; the movement hurt my back…again.

"Ryan, you're awake!" a voice cried with enthusiasm.

'Is that… no, it can't be… Troy wouldn't let her… but it sounds like-' I thought before I found myself enveloped in the arms of none other than Gabriella.

The nurse then rushed in at the news that I was awake and did a little checking before declaring that I'd stay in her office for the rest of the day… which turned out to be three hours more.

"Gabi… what happened? What're you doing here?" I asked after the nurse left.

"Troy caused you some damage at lunch and it's my free period now. I thought I'd come see how you were doing," she said, "Look Ryan, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I can't believe I ever thought Troy was any of the things I said. He had no right to do what he did."

'It was all her fault this happened,' a voice in my head hissed, 'If she hadn't told that stupid jock what you said, you wouldn't be here right now in pain.'

The voice was right; it was all Gabi's fault!

"Well if you hadn't gotten all dramatic and told him what I said, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?" I asked coldly.

Her eyes hardened, and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me, but then tears welled in her eyes and she dropped her head into her hands, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

I felt terrible about what I'd just said. I never wanted to hurt Gabi; never.

"Gabi please, don't cry," I pleaded, reaching a hand over and putting it on her shoulder.

She looked up with tearstained cheeks and said, "N-no Ryan, y-y-you're right. This is all m-my fault. I-I just thought that you were trying to m-make me mad and b-break me and Troy up like Sharpay d-did. I shouldn't have gotten so d-dramatic and told him."

"No Gabi, I shouldn't have said what I did. It's just, I needed to vent to someone and not a lot of people care about what I think. You're just… easy to talk to and I just let it out," I said.

'Well… that sounded VERY manly,' I thought right after the words left my mouth.

"Not a lot of guys would admit that to a girl," she said, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah… I just realized that," I said, looking away.

"Ryan, I admire that. No guy I know would ever admit they need to vent," Gabi said.

"You do?" I asked, turning back to face her.

"Yeah, not even Troy. Speaking of, he's suspended for the next three weeks for what he did to you," Gabi said.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," I said.

She giggled and said, "And I broke up with him. He's exactly what you said he is Ryan."

Now THAT was really what I'd wanted to hear. I admit it, I like Gabi, but I never thought I'd have a chance with her because of Troy.

"Ryan, I want to make it up to you," Gabi said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you," she said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Making people stop teasing you about being something you're not. You're not gay Ryan, I know it, and I'm going to help you prove it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ok, so that was chapter three! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok, I know it's been a long time since I last posted on this story, so sorry for the delay. Thing is, I had this weird eye condition that's been taking up a lot of time…and finishing summer homework :-P, but thanks for being patient!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" I asked, stupefied.

"Ryan, I want to help you," she repeated.

I put a hand to my head and muttered, "Tell me I'm not dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming," Gabriella said, sounding a bit confused.

"I-it's just that nobody every thinks about how I feel about this all. Trust me, if anyone did, I wouldn't be here in the nurse's office," I said.

"Well after today, I see how you feel. That's why after you get out of here, we're going to work on the making of the new and improved Ryan Evans," she smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, so soon after breaking up with Troy, it's only going to push you lower on the social charts," I said, thinking about how Sharpay said that social status is what matters most.

I shook my head, thinking, 'I have to stop listening to her…'

"C'mon Ryan, you're not like that; you don't care about the status quo, I know it," she said, staring me dead on with those big brown eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. That was Shar talking," I muttered.

"So… what exactly are you going to do?" I asked after a small silence.

"Well first off, you have to break from your sister. You can't have her controlling you all the time," Gabi said.

"How am I going to do that? I live in the same house as her," I pointed out, as if she didn't already know.

"Well it's not like you two are joint at the hip. Be your own person. Think about things that you like to do… that doesn't include Sharpay," Gabi said.

I scrolled through my mind, trying to think of something. Sharpay had always been my friend though; we were always together, therefore, always doing things together...

"I got it!"

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Baseball," I said, "I was a little league in elementary and middle school."

"Anything else?"

"I sort of like… sketching," I suggested.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "You see, you don't just have to sing, dance and act; you can be an athlete and an artist!"

"What else?"

"Ok, you have to change your wardrobe. You can't go matching your sister everyday," Gabi said.

"Good point… can I keep my hats?" I asked.

"Sure," she giggled.

"Ok, good," I sighed. I don't care what people say, I just love my hats.

"Question: do you even own a pair of jeans?" Gabi asked.

"No," I answered immediately. Sharpay always said that jeans would never work on me like they worked on Troy and his "athlete bod."

"Yeah, we're going to have to do some shopping," Gabi sighed.

"No problem," I smiled, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out my wallet. I handed it to her and she opened it before her eyes went wide.

"You have a Visa Gold Card?" she asked in amazement.

"Yup," I answered nonchalantly, "Sharpay has one too. We got them for our thirteenth birthdays."

"Your parents must be rich!" Gabi exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth and her cheeks turning cherry red in embarrassment.

I gave a chuckle and a small smile before saying, "Yeah, something like that."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, looking at her hands.

"It's fine," I said, brushing it off, "So what else besides extracurricular activities and clothes?"

"Do you think you could get up and walk across the room?" she asked.

"I can try," I said.

I slowly eased myself off the bed and took careful, tentative steps across the room and back.

"I know it sounds strange, but you need to change your walk," she said.

"What?"

"You walk with confidence; your back straight, long strides, and you hold your head up. I don't know if you've noticed, but not a lot of teen guys walk like that," Gabi pointed out.

"You mean Troy doesn't walk like that," I said, sitting back down.

"No!" she said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

I didn't say anything.

"Look, you need to be… improper," she offered, "Slouch a little… put a bit of swagger into it… and don't hold your chin so high as if you're superior to everyone else."

I hoisted myself from the bed and stood like I normally would before walking, but then I changed my positioning. I let my back curve a little, dropped my head so my eyes were level, and relaxed my leg muscles.

Then, I walked, putting some "swagger" into my step.

"That was great!" Gabi smiled.

"Really? Not too much slouch?" I asked.

"Well… you could've used a little more swagger, but other than that, you did really well," she complimented.

"Oh, I better get going," she said, looking at the clock. I felt my shoulders sink.

"End of free period all ready?" I asked.

"Guess so," Gabi shrugged, grabbing her book bag, "Meet me at my locker after school."

"Ok," I said, but she was already out the door.

I lay back down and smiled slightly before putting my arms behind my head.

'This is it… this is really going to happen,' I thought before closing my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so that was chapter four! I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'll have chapter five up soon as possible!**


End file.
